Of Lazy Afternoons and Silly Little Girls
by CatchMeInADream
Summary: A peek into life at the Willows household. CS slashy goodness.


Disclaimers: These characters are not mine. I'm just playing with them for a bit. Please don't sue me just because I treat them better. Nyah.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: This is pretty random, but I needed to do something light and silly. It's random, pointless, and dumb, but it's fun, so read and enjoy!  
  
*****  
  
"All right, lazy bones, get up!" Catherine Willows demanded in her best 'no nonsense' voice. "Both of you! Up, up, up!"  
Both her daughter and Sara groaned from their position on the floor. Lindsey shook her head, rolled over, and buried her face in Sara's stomach. It was only then that she spoke, her voice muffled by Sara's shirt.  
"Can't move, clowns will eat me," came the reply.  
Sara broke up into gales of laughter, while Catherine just stared in confusion. "Where on earth did you come up with that?"  
Lindsey looked up at her mom. "My friend Stacey has it on a t-shirt."  
"Uh-huh," Catherine was unimpressed. "Well, clowns or no, you, young lady, had better go get ready. I'm not sure I want to be seen in public with a couch potato."  
"I'm not on the couch," Lindsey pointed out. "I'm on Sara. I'm a Sara- potato."  
"She's got a point," Sara said, and Catherine shot her an exasperated look. Lindsey smirked.  
"I know I do," she said, getting to her feet. "And I know you don't mind Sara-potatoes, because you're one too!"  
There was a moment of silence while Lindsey stared at her mom, hands on her hips, before Sara once again erupted into laughter. Catherine rolled her eyes. "All right, all right, if you're both done teasing me now ... how about you two go get cleaned up? We're going out."  
"Fine," Lindsey gave in. "But I want Sara to do my hair."  
Sara sat up. "I thought you did your own hair?"  
"I do. But right now, I want you to do it. Come on!"  
Lindsey gave Sara's hand a tug before disappearing up the stairs, presumably to change from her Hello Kitty pajamas into regular clothes. Catherine helped Sara the rest of the way up, then wrapped her arms around the woman's waist and rested her head against Sara's chest. Sara dropped a kiss into Catherine's hair.  
"Good morning."  
"It's nearly one in the afternoon," Catherine mumbled.  
"I'm still in my pajamas," Sara pointed out.  
"Because you're incredibly lazy," the blonde shot back. "I've been up and dressed for—"  
Sara effectively shut her up with a kiss. When they broke apart, she grinned down at her lover and smoothed her hair back. "Good morning."  
Catherine grinned despite her best efforts not to. She extracted herself from Sara's embrace and swatted the brunette on the rear. "Go get dressed. We're going to see a movie."  
"We are?"  
"Yes, we are," Catherine said firmly. "We've both got the night off, Lindsey is on spring break, and we are going to go see a movie. Then we're going to get ice cream."  
"Well, who am I to say no to that?" Sara grinned. "I'll go get dressed now!"  
She vaulted up the stairs two at a time. Catherine stood for a minute longer, grinning to herself, before dropping onto the couch to channel surf while her daughter and lover got ready to go. She finally landed on something involving making CDs shatter in the drive on the Discovery channel.  
Upstairs, she could hear Sara and Lindsey moving around from room to room before they both trooped into the bathroom. She knew that Lindsey would do everything Sara did when she did it, and that Sara would tease her and play with her while they did it. It always amazed her to watch Sara interact with her daughter. When they'd first started dating, just a few short months ago, Sara had been terrified of Lindsey. She had claimed to have no idea how to deal with kids at all, that they all hated her, and that she was sure to mess up somehow. Ha. Lindsey and Sara had almost immediately become partners in crime. Lindsey was crazy about Sara, and the feeling was completely mutual. Catherine had known that she was in trouble when they'd started tag-teaming her to get what they wanted. It was hard for her to refuse one of them something they wanted to do, and when they both put their wounded puppy looks, Catherine was completely helpless.  
A quick glance at her watch about ten minutes later told the woman that they'd be late if they didn't leave soon, so she flicked the TV off and went upstairs to see what was taking so long. As she neared the bathroom, she could hear that someone (Sara, probably) had switched on the portable radio they kept by the bathtub, and both Lindsey and Sara were giggling.  
Not wanting to interrupt, Catherine approached quietly and leaned against the doorframe as she watched Sara braid Lindsey's hair. Then the song switched, and both of them positively lit up. Lindsey grabbed the brush from Sara's hand and held it up like a microphone.  
"First I was afraid, I was petrified," she sang, whirling to face Sara, who grinned and picked her up. Lindsey held the 'mic' to Sara's lips.  
"Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side," Sara sang back, dancing around in little circles with Lindsey in her arms. Catherine's grin widened as she watched them dance around, singing their hearts out. One of the things she'd been surprised to learn about Sara was that the woman was hiding a beautiful voice from the rest of the world. And she absolutely loved music of all kinds, and was apparently passing that love on to Lindsey. Catherine hadn't even known that Lindsey knew this song.  
Lindsey slithered out of Sara's arms and struck a dramatic pose as she sang, hip thrust out with one hand resting on it as the other still held the brush up to her lips. Catherine coughed to contain a laugh. Sara looked up at her, catching her lover's gaze in the mirror. Then she held out a hand in invitation.  
Catherine knew that delaying much longer would make them late to the movie. But she accepted Sara's invitation anyway, and soon she found herself being whirled around in circles as her daughter sang and laughed at them. So they'd miss the previews. No big deal. Looking at Lindsey, grinning and singing, and then up into Sara's sparkling eyes, she knew it was worth it.  
"I love you," Sara whispered into Catherine's ear as the song ended.  
It was so worth it.  
  
*****  
  
Hi. Me again. I need to do two things. The first is ask for feedback. So, feedback please? This is my very first out and out C/S ship story, and I'd like to know if I should keep writing them. Also, I have chocolate chip cookies for anyone who replies. The second thing I need to do is mention that the song isn't mine either. As most of you will probably all ready know, that song is I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor. One of the best songs in the world, too. I admit it freely: Sara's love for music is my own. I like music, a lot. That often leaks into my stories. 


End file.
